teen_peackeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Hammond
Madison Hammond is one of the eighteen main characters in the novel series, Rebel Knights. She is the member of the Rebel Knights in Seattle, Washington. She is friends with her teammates, Caitlyn McGee, Hector Santos, and Adam Kingsley. She is the co-leader of the the Rebel Knights team with her boyfriend, Alex Newman as the leader. Rebel Knight Profile *'Known for': Student Council Presidency *'Rebel Knight Team': Seattle, Washington *'Rebel Knight Position': Co-Leader *'Personal Mission': To defend Women's Rights. Madison was a normal student at Abbey Grove High in Seattle, Washington. She was student council president, along with friends Caitlyn McGee and Adam Kingsley as vice-president and Secretary. In the beginning of the series, she strongly disliked presidential candidate, Gerald Cunningham who was a millionaire hotel businessman. During his campaign, he trashed talked about women and planned to ban both Muslims and Mexican people from the United States. His running mate, Owen Marcus also had plans to eliminate which infuriates Madison like LGBT right and Abortion. Although she didn't approve of Abortion, Madison believed that banning it is like banning a Woman's right to make a choice and she stands by it. When both Cunningham and Marcus won the election, Madison was angered by it. She didn't want a prejudice businessman for president and decided to protest it. However, when she heard about teenagers from Los Angeles and New York called the Rebel Knights, doing their own kind of protesting, Madison believes that they can join the team and that she and her friends will represent Seattle. Relationship with Alex Newman In the beginning of the series, Madison was in an relationship with fellow Rebel Knights, Alex Newman. The two were students at Abbey Grove High School in Seattle, Washington with reputations, Madison was president of her school's Student Council and Alex was captain of the boys' hockey team. In The Fight Begins, the two get into an disagreement over presidential candidate, Gerald Cunningham's plans if he won the election. Alex liked Cunningham because he was rich and was a fan of his reality show, but Madison disapproves of Cunningham due to his bigotry towards people of color and his sexist rant towards women. When Cunningham won the presidential election, Madison was angered by it and didn't know how to deal with it, Alex comforted her. But after she read about two groups of teenagers from Los Angeles and New York, called the Rebel Knights, protesting against Cunningham's evil ways, Madison quickly decided to join them because she was against Cunningham's disgusting rant about women. She had a hard time convincing Alex to join. But after he heard about him deporting every Mexican in the US, Alex was outraged because his best friend, Hector Santos was from the Mexican descent and he finally joined. Madison and her friends became the Rebel Knights of Seattle, with her as co-leader and Alex as leader. Jealously over Alex and Emma After her break-up with Alex, Madison helped Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Seattle Residents Category:Rebel Knight Members Category:Abbey Grove High students Category:Protagonists Category:Feminists